


King Me

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Countries Using Human Names, Historical Hetalia, M/M, hi I am sin, sorta - Freeform, who the fuck would let me have an account for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>>> I was listening to Emperor's New Clothes by Panic!@The Disco, and I had an idea for this au. I encourage you to listen to that song, if you want an overall plot. That's all, thanks! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	King Me

**Author's Note:**

> >> I was listening to Emperor's New Clothes by Panic!@The Disco, and I had an idea for this au. I encourage you to listen to that song, if you want an overall plot. That's all, thanks! Enjoy!

   I could feel my heartbeat every where; my feet, my head, my chest. My feet, mostly because I ran away. Why, you ask? My father bought me a lavish red-orange dress full of fabric. I don't know where he got it or how much it was, but it looked expensive. Probably stolen if I know my father. I heard my father was to marry both me and my little brother off to some strange men before this said man were to know we were boys, just to get money. Our father was always a greedy man. He was a guard at the castle when my brother, Emil was still an infant. He was soon released when the orphan king was of age. The king made a fool of himself, claiming that he could defend the castle by himself. I don't think I can recall a man more irresponsible than that. The no longer castle guards went to middle class to lower in a matter of days, if they weren't killed by the rioting. Like our mother, who was always pugnacious to fight for her rights. Doing that will easily get you killed. A lot of things can get you killed in our kingdom; Possessing magical abilities, murdering, stealing, not obeying laws, the list goes on and on. The king always spotted attempts to overthrow him, which always surprised me, considering that he was so mindless. Despite my father's views, the king seemed nice. Stupid, but nice. He always walked around and played with the children of the lower class almost everyday.

   I look up to the tree branches letting in the delicate little slivers of baby blue. My lungs still burn due to the lack of energy to run in the first place. I wish I could eat more, I could get away more often. I have never actually ran away. The longest I have ever been from home was three days, and I crawled back home starving. Emil never runs away with me. He constantly gets spoiled being the more “obedient of the two”. Me, on the other hand, I need an escape from my family and my life. It seems my family is my life. I would be dead without them. Well, my brother could care less about me, even though I am always after his opinion. Everyone's opinion matters. I stand up with the little breath I have, and make the short trip back to our house.

   Our house is small, but cozy. the bottom floor is the dining room and the kitchen mashed into one. The upstairs is the shared bedroom of my brother, father, and me. Yet, there would be more than just my brother and father waiting when I got home.

   “Meet Berwald, Lusi.” Father said as I enter the house. “ _He's your fiancé._ ” Those words echo around my mind.

I repeat him, “My fiancé…. My….” I trail off, repeating that one phrase. I slowly look around in panic, to find his face. “My fiancé…” He isn't bad to look at, just a little scarey. Even his name is scary, it almost has the word bear in it. His coarse stare made me feel more anxious than I already was. He was clearly around higher middle class, dressed in an indigo robe with a round pair of glasses hugging his high cheeks. Seeing glasses were hard to come by thus giving me a positive answer that he was wealthy. I should have already assumed that my father would pick the most desperate rich person. He almost seems desperate, too. Who could learn to love that face?

Me. That's who. It won't be long until he finds out. That I am not Lusi, but Lukas. I am not female, but fe _male_. It's not my choice to choose this, but it is the truth.

My father gestures me over to him. I reluctantly obey, clenching my fists, bracing myself for the moments to come. He stands up, revealing his stalky figure, towering over me. He grabs my hand and brushes my wrist with his fingers, trailing to my fisted hand, which I open up for him to continue. My whole body tingles with delight and fear as he does it. He reaches for his pocket and pulls out something metal. He puts it around my finger. A ring.  He looks up to my face, his body slightly bent down, and says something I would have never of thought he would say. “Hello.” He tries to smile as he says it. “Lusi, right? I'm  Berwald.” His speech is slow and almost a slur.

“I heard.” I answer with disinterest. My father gives me the look to be more sincere, even though it almost hurts. I quiver the corners of my lips up to form an anxious smile. Again. _Be more sincere_. I sigh, and put on a cheery smile that seems more real than most of my laughs. I don't want to fake it too much, like get so adventurous that I hug or even kiss him, even though it is obvious as if he doesn't know how to make conversation. Not that I am any better. I can easily make conversation with the animals, asking if they have the freedom to speak, or if they forever silent. This was different. This man knows how to talk. He is not like the animals in the forest. He is a man, but aren't all people animals?

We stand there, staring into the others eyes, his turquoise, mine navy blue. A growl followed by a nagging feeling in my stomach told me that I was hungry. That, or my stomach was tying into knots by his face. Berwald noticed it as well. “Hungry?” He asked in an almost amiable way, if he was even capable of a personality such as that.

“I… can't tell.” _Yes. A great_ _response_.

“Hm?” _What do you mean you can't tell?_

“Ah, that was a stupid response.” _Sorry, I wouldn't know._ “Yes, I suppose I am hungry.”

“Then, with your father's permission, may we go to my place to dine?” Berwald looked to my father.

“She's all yours.” He said with a smile. My brother watched awkwardly as we left, knowing he were to have a similar fate sooner or later. “Don't be home too late!” Father said as I shut the door. Not like I want to go to this man's house to sleep. Although food sounds nice.

We start the long walk to the inner ring of the kingdom. He doesn't make contact with me, just an occasional glance. What really scared me is that I had made conversation with his face, as if we were mentally connected. As if I knew him from a different life. As if we had this same connection from that different life. A hiraeth rang throughout, giving me a staid reminder that I couldn't leave from here and that I were to be stuck here until I were to die. Most likely soon. It seems my father it trying to kill me at this point. Doesn't he know this is a frowned upon practice?

**Author's Note:**

> >> I am sorry for being sinful. This is going to be smutty but I need inspiration


End file.
